The Griffins
by hereforthethrill
Summary: In a town full of powerful families fighting for first place, Clarke Griffin lives in a life of danger. Her own feelings must not get in the way of what is right. Set in the Hotel Arkadia, where there is whole other life that we don't even know about.
1. Stilettos and broken bottles

**Please, excuse the terrible writing. Any constructive feedback is welcome! Thank you for reading my first chapter, this was a long time coming, I kept putting this story down- my life getting in the way. But you know when you have it in the back of your head all the time? That you need to continue and I really wanted to finish something this summer. So before life begins properly again, here is a chapter, that somehow took me ages about the characters of the 100 in a town full of powerful families. This is a really strange au for me for the 100 but I really enjoy the characters from this show and wanted to do something a bit different. So here it goes...**

"Hello, and welcome to Hotel Arkadia!" the doorman greeted me as I stepped inside,

"Yes, thank you Monty, we've gone over this numerous times, to stop welcoming me to my own hotel," I replied

"Ma'am, Your father would hang me from the chandelier if he knew I did not Ma'am, so if you don't mind I will continue to do so till the day I die," he defended himself, shutting the door behind me and taking my gloves and coat. My long dress from the evening trailed along behind me. I felt like I glided into the foyer, the chandelier alight hanging down from the ceiling as the stairs twisted around it as it went upstairs. Fox at the desk said good evening and asked me if I was joining the men for a game of poker tonight, gesturing towards the casino to my right, where there I saw my father, Wells, Bellamy, Finn and Jaha sitting around a poker table, laughing as the waitresses lit their cigars and poured more into their drinks. My father owned the hotel, with Jaha being his close friend. He was in charge of the casino in the hotel. Finn, I had known since we were young as my father had taken him under his wing for his father had died, and there was nothing more that my father wanted than us to live happily ever after together running this hotel. But he felt like my little brother and there is nothing worse than the thought of being romantic with your little brother. And Bellamy. God knows how Bellamy managed to keep his job at this hotel. As the most trustworthy advisor, he undertook most responsibility of the hotel. And for some reason he took the responsibility upon himself to annoy me every moment he had.

Music roared from the live band and of course the room shook with laughter and sadness as people won and lost their fortunes. The Arkadia hotel was famous for its night life; people came from far and wide to have a taste of a night at the Arkadia. And boy, did we make it worthwhile. My father saw me, and his eyes as blue as mine, lit up from across the hallway. I could say I was a daddy's girl, he was everything to me and to know I was everything to him was what keeps me going, even at the worst of times. He waved his large hands for me to come over, and so I did, still feeling on top of the world. My dress was for an annual gala at the art gallery, and I tried my best to outshine Raven who was my equivalent at her own family's hotel 3 blocks away. She was a force of beauty; however so was my dress for the night, a plunging pink silk gown and I liked to feel beautiful in it. My mother, Abby, always tells me how our looks are our secret powers, in a business world full of men; I have learnt to use my special powers for the greater good, as self-absorbed as it may sound. The men sitting at the table all looked to me as I made my way over; I saw an eyebrow rise from Bellamy who only took the chance to make fun of me-

"Who were you dressing to impress tonight princess?" he smirked, with a quick look up and down my body, to which only I saw. I merely sneered at him before planting a kiss on my father's cheek.

"Did you have a good night gorgeous?" my father asked, looking back to his cards as I went to stand behind Bellamy's chair to kick the back of his knee, to which he let out a small groan, before smiling and replying to my father,

"It was magical,"

"Are you joining us?" Jaha asked, moving his chips into the centre after being raised by Bellamy by 500,000. To which Bellamy snickered at. To retaliate, I bent over the table slightly to take his drink off the table, making sure my neckline was on full display. To which I even heard Finn gulp to,

"That's pretty funny coming from a guy with two queens Bellamy Blake," I said, taking a large, final sip of his drink and slamming it back on the table, to his now angry face, as I had just lost him the game. My mother taught me well.

"I think I'll retire for the night if you don't mind Jaha, I have had a tiring evening and I wouldn't want to embarrass you all, not after last week's little humiliation for you all," I received a few chuckles and walked away, feeling Bellamy's stare burning through my back.

The last few nights, I was ashamed to say, I had stayed in Bellamy's room- not to my father's knowledge. As one of my father's most trusted advisors, if he knew I was sleeping with him, shit would hit the fan. I arrived in my suite, on the top floor, the room smelling like roses as my father had ordered some to be placed in my room. I kicked my shoes off, my feet killing from the gala. My mother had left me a small note to make a list of all respectable young men from the gala who I could possibly couple up with, so of course I scrupled the note up and threw it out of my window. The anticipated knock finally was heard at my door, to which I opened to Bellamy holding two champagne glasses and a bottle. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room. He held the glasses and bottle whilst I wrapped my arms around his neck; urgently bring his face to mine. We passed a table to which he could finally put them down and took control. He placed his hands on my hips and tried not to trample on my dress as I stepped back as he stepped forwards.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt downstairs princess," he pulled away to which I only pushed onto him more, chuckling as I went. He pushed me onto my bed; I waited impatiently as he untied his bowtie and a few buttons of his shirt. 'Not near to enough' I thought. I again pulled his face towards mine, his hands running up and down my body, until we were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. I let out a groan to which I shouted-

"Who is it?"

"It's Finn, open up," I heard, in a commanding tone.

To which Bellamy only rolled his eyes and started to plant kisses up my neck as I lay on the bed and replied- "I'm kind of busy!" I tried to hold in a mixture of laughter and pleasure.

"Clarke, I need to talk to you, it's important" he stated, to which I shrugged Bellamy off, as he stayed laid on the bed, trying to regain his breath. I jugged my hair and flattened out my dress. I took a deep breath and opened the door; the bed was on the other side of the room, so Finn wouldn't have been able to see Bellamy.

Finn took a deep breath and looked me up and down. 'What is it about these men feeling like they need me to know they're looking?'

"What is it Finn, I'm going to sleep," I said, faking a yawn.

"You don't look like you're going to sleep," he replied, a little cynical in his tone. "You look beautiful tonight"

I bit my lip unsure what to reply, "Thank you," I looked down at my dress, "But seriously Finn, because it's late,"

"Look. You know what; it's too important for now, meet me tomorrow for lunch? My room?" he suggested. My mind raced through all the ideas of what was so important.

"I'll meet you at 12," I forced a smile, and shut the door, to which Bellamy began to stride across the room. I groaned and also walked to him,

"He likes you," he said, as I kissed him down his chest, finally undoing those buttons that he had started.

"He does not, he's like a brother to me," I replied

"You're lip bite would suggest otherwise," I had a sense of pride run through me, as I had made the infamous womaniser, Bellamy Blake, jealous.

"Jealous, Blake?"

"Not in the slightest," He replied, taking my hand to the bed.

The sun woke me up as the room lit up to reveal Bellamy had left early. I lay in my sheets, my beautiful dress from last night sprawled across the door. My mother burst into the room, wearing a slight odd ensemble of green and purple. Her stilettos as high as usual, and stare as piercing.

"Good morning Clarke, I see you got up to your usual endeavours last night," she said, picking up my underwear from the night before, and looking at me disapprovingly

"I don't know what you mean, and I won't question it either," I replied, "Kane was asking about you last night at the gala Mum, I hope you haven't been getting up to your usual endeavours." I smirked.

"I don't know what you mean, and I won't question it either" she mocked

My Mother had a turbulent relationship with my dad. Not that I could say he was innocent in the rocky world of business, but my mother was his equal. Perhaps that's what made them a good partnership. My mother and I had learnt that sometimes we must do what it takes as women in our world to help my father, not that he would ever make her be involved with a guy like Kane, she did it voluntarily to see what she could get out of him. Kane is Raven's father and owner of the Polis Hotel, a few blocks away. My mother did what she had to do, however her relationship with Kane had grown more to her than a business endeavour. To which my father could never find out about. My father and Kane were famously once best friends, only to be separated by their hotels, but still remain civil.

"What are you doing today?" she asked

"I've got a lunch date with Finn at 12, and then I'm going with Dad to discuss the visit of the Murphy's"

"Ahhh, yes, I forgot about that. Perhaps you and the John boy could get on this time, eh?" I rolled my eyes, he was my worst enemy, when we were a little younger he would always bully me, and then go off with Raven. I could try to get along with him, but I could make no promises.

"And what about this lunch date? Sounds a little formal," she said, with a huge smirk slapped across her face.

"What do you know mother?" I tried to sound authorities

"Nothing, just make sure you look nice." she stated and walked out the room, checking her out in the mirror before she left

I wore some tight black trousers and white flowy blouse, a little see-through but nothing more than usual. I wore the same shoes as my mother was from before and went to knock on Finn's door. He opened it slightly and peered his head around the door. His eyes were bloodshot and hair all messed up.

"Finn? What's going on?" I said, slightly pushing on the door, he quickly pushed back, an urgent and pressing look on his face.

"Shit, Clarke, I'm sorry can we re-arrange?" he replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing Clarke, please I'll see you at the meeting." Beads of sweat running down his face,

"Finn, open this door right now, if you knew anything about this family, you know that we do not keep secrets." I warned. It's true. My father had made sure his family and closest friends remained loyal to one another, I believe the one thing that kept the Griffin clan feared in the city was the loyalty we possessed.

"Fine," he replied. He opened the door only slightly so I had to breathe in so I could fit through the tiny gap he had given me to get in. The whole suite was a bombsite; his kitchen area had what smelled like whiskey spilled all over it, there were broken bottles everywhere, his bedroom covers sprawled across the floor. I walked into the bathroom to find a box of pills spilt all over the sink. I knew Finn did drugs now and again, hell all the boys did, but not to the scale I was seeing.

I walked back into the main living area to find him laid down on the bed, his stomach facing down, his robe revealing a little too much of his cheeks for my liking. "Finn," I whispered.

"If you're going to give me a get your life together lecture then please does it to a wall because I will give you the same reaction." he murmured.

"I'm not mother,"

"You're thinking what she would be thinking right now," he replied

I went to lie down next to him on the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked tentatively, I touched his shoulder, which nearly scorched my hand he was so warm.

"You'll hate me forever,"

"I already do" I joked. He turned his face to me, and sat up a little. His bed faced out onto the city below, the Sun was nearly at the highest point in the sky.

"This girl- this woman. I saw her with another guy. She told me she loved me Clarke," he finally stated. He started to play with his hands. He stank and had an impeccable amount of dirt underneath his nails.

"Finn, if you mean mother, I swear I will punch you in the stomach so hard you'll-"

"It's Raven, Clarke."

I let out a small chuckle, my sort-of-brother just named my nemesis, my arch enemy, Raven Reyes. My 'friend' who always seemed to get everything she ever wanted, and seemed to exceed me at everything at life.

"Him?" I finally let out,

"I've been seeing her these past few weeks Clarke," I stayed quiet. "She's your friend; I thought you'd be happy about this."

"Oh, don't play that card Finn. You know how much I can't stand her!"

"She honestly has changed me,"

"Changed you? Changed you so much you've started taking an unhealthy number of pills for breakfast?" I raised my voice a little, glaring into his eyes. There was suddenly a silence in the room, the tension making it hard to breathe. He didn't know how to reply.

"She takes everything from me Finn, and now she has taken you." I finally spat out. "Can you not see the toxicity of that girl? She has manipulated you to be under her command."

"She's not like that Clarke, and you know it."

"I do know it Finn, she is just like me, and does everything for the good of her family. Can you not see how she's using you?"

"Then you are no better than her," he tried to argue, but I wasn't going to let him.

"I'm not saying I am, but the fact that for the past 18 years, you have sat and listened to me talk about that- that snake! And then go out and let her into your brain. Oh my God. You've slept, together haven't you? Haven't you?" I shouted. Again, he just sat there quietly. For the next ten minutes, he just sat on the bed while I paced the room shouting at him. Finally, I sat down on the foot of the bed.

I realised I had just shouted at someone who was clearly asking for help.

"I'm so sorry Clarke," He said, resting his head on my shoulder, I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry too." I replied, and we sat there for who knows how long.

The meeting came about all too quickly; I had to quickly change because I smelt like whatever Finn had been taking. I changed into a black bodycon dress with capped sleeves. Family meetings were held in secret because we couldn't trust anyone in the hotel to not gossip about what they had heard.

We sat in my mother and father's suite around their large oblong sized table. My father sat at the top, reading a newspaper, my mother at the other end, cigarette in hand. Everyone else was seated in between- Bellamy and his sister Octavia, Finn, Wells and Jaha.

"Sorry I'm late," I hurried, kissing my father on the cheek and sitting down beside me, receiving a quick smirk from Bellamy. He was dressed up today, in a tight-fitting suit, his curly trim hanging in front of his eyes so he needs to brush it back every 5 seconds.

My father folded his newspaper and took off his reading glasses. "As you all know, the Murphy family are coming tomorrow and I need you all on your best behaviour. I want no fights, no pick pocketing-" we all looked to Finn. He put his hands up in defence. His face had more colour than it did this morning, I chuckled, whether out of humour at his action or happiness he looked better.

"The Murphys are only coming here for a boost in their PR, therefore I have a feeling that they are trying to sabotage us in any way they can, so as usual report to me any suspicious business. I want a clean weekend boys and girls, anyone who misbehaves will answer to me." My father could be threatening when he wanted to be. The boys had been known to embarrass the hotel before, and he wanted to warn them "And Clarke and Octavia- no alcohol allowed this weekend, do you hear me? I need you girls to do what you do best with the boys" Okay, maybe we girls had too.

The night came around quickly; I went out for a meal with Finn. We went to the Dropship, near to Raven's hotel. It was a beautiful restaurant, overlooking the city in its entire prime. He looked dapper in some jeans and a blue shirt, and I matching his blue in a pantsuit ensemble.

"What did you actually want to see me about before?" I asked, swirling my cocktail with one finger.

"Well I was going to tell you about Raven anyway, but also-" he paused "Well it's a bit embarrassing actually, it's just that-"

"Spit it out!" I exclaimed, taking my drink to my lips

"Father gave me grandma's ring to give to you, her engagement ring" I spat out my drink with laughter and surprise.

"Okay Clarke, I didn't know when you said spit it out you meant we were having a match to see who could do the farthest!" he burst out with laughter, wiping away the remains of my cocktail.

"What!" I couldn't believe it. "My dad wants us to marry?!"

"Of course, I said no, we are practically brother and sister, but still he said for me to ask,"

"Okay, this is a little weird, are you asking me?"

"Obviously not, but I thought I had to tell you," I giggled

"So that's why Mother told me to look nice for lunch today. I had no idea" We laughed and talked over dinner, until his eyes froze, his gaze showing longingness.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I joked. I followed his eye line, to see Raven walking in, wearing a gorgeous black gown, trailing behind her, her luscious locks cascading down her back. Ugh I hated her. On her arm was Mr. John Murphy. My childhood nemesis,

"That's him," Finn gasped,

"You know that's John?" I asked. He shook his head. He knew he was in deep trouble.

We put our heads down, trying to avoid recognition, however we failed. "Clarke!" Raven shouted across the restaurant. I rolled my eyes at Finn and turned around to fake a smile, "Heya!"

"Whatcha doing here, this isn't exactly your scene is it?" she joked. I tried a chuckle,

"We were just trying out new places," Finn butted in. I saw their awkward glance, I cringed at the tension.

"John! I didn't know you were in town already," I stated, fully knowing he wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow and stay at the Arkadia.

"Well, I came to visit Raven without my family for a few days," he muttered

"Ah, well I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," I lied and redirected my attention to the waiter for the bill, whilst she chatted to me, not picking up on my obvious signs of not wanting to talk to her.

"We'll see you soon Clarke," Raven kissed me on the cheek. As they walked away me and Finn exchanged looks of hate.

"Come on, let's go home," he said

As usual the men were at the poker table, Finn went straight to join them, not even taking off his coat. I went to say good evening to Fox at the desk. Octavia was there too so I went to sit down next to her.

"Come to play?" she said excitedly, I never usually liked to play and tonight I was in no mood.

"I saw Raven, and she was with Murphy," I whispered to her.

"Stop! God she really makes her way around town." she snorted, switching around her cards.

"I know, she said she wanted to see us sometime,"

"God, I hate the bitch," she said. "You just make sure Murphy realises he got the worst of the two royal daughters of this town,"

"Ugh I just don't want to see him,"

She pushed her chips into the table, raising Bellamy much to his embarrassment.

"Clarke, we don't really have a choice in the matter, you know we have to get as much as we can out of these boys over the weekend. You know this, why are you suddenly over thinking everything?"

I looked over to Bellamy smirking at his cards,

"I don't know."

The Murphys arrived at mid-afternoon, Harry Murphy and his gang came in like a pack of dogs. My mother for once didn't have a cigarette in her hand so was able to shake their hands and kiss their cheeks. I did the same as each took it upon themselves to see how long they could hold me for.

"Welcome Harry!" My father exclaimed,

"Jake" his voice bellowed. He was a large man, his hair freshly cut and trimmed beard to perfection. Much of the rest of the Murphy clan had beards, except for John, who stuck out like a sore thumb. He was the baby of the family.

"Clarke my dear, you have grown into a lovely young lady," he said, nearing me and kissing my cheek, again longer than I would've liked. "You must remember playing with my boys when you were only little yes?" I blushed and nodded.

The 4 Murphy sons' glares burned through me, every inch of me was being inspected. The eldest was Harry Jr. The tallest and most tattooed, on his arm was his wife, whose smile lit up the room. Next was Lincoln Murphy, like Finn he had been adopted by the Murphys when he was young, he was different to all of them, the manliest that is. Next came Joseph Murphy, the most handsome of the bunch, he was always nice to me when we were younger, in fact I would go as far to say a friend. He had certainly grown up; he gave me a little smile as he inspected the foyer, and the grand chandelier. He walked towards me; I hesitated to make it look like I had forgotten his name, "Jack?" he smirked

"Don't pretend you don't remember the great Joe Murphy" I smiled, he took my hand in his large, calloused hand, "and if I remember correctly, - Cate? Cara?" he joked, making me blush.

I saw the evil glares of Bellamy burning through him as he took my hand to his lips, I was rather enjoying Joe's attention so ignored Bellamy.

And finally, there was the last of the brothers, John, who Finn didn't even look at as we greeted them all. He was the weakling of the group, he didn't fit in, the muscle on his body wouldn't even add up to the amount of muscle in one of his brother's arms.

We sat at a long table in a private room, where no expense had been spared, as champagne was being poured and dishes being served every second. The whole evening, I sat next to Joe, I listened all about his travels to Mexico and how he almost died at the hands of a drug lord. The Murphys were gamblers, but every now and then got involved in trafficking. They were one of the most powerful families from the other side of town. Of course, they saw us as a threat. But Joe didn't treat me like a threat, and every now and then he would touch my leg under the table, and he would linger it there to make sure I knew it wasn't an accident. At the end of the table my father and Harry looked like they were in deep conversation, Finn had been quiet all night long, of course I knew why, but my mother was not as understanding.

"Finn, pass me the lighter, will you?" she asked, giving him the eye, as she offered a pack of cigarettes around the end of the table we were sitting at.

"You holding a cigarette has become an iconic picture to me, Mrs Griffin," Joseph said, taking one for himself and then for me. She forced a chuckle, I could tell it was on purpose, and she turned her icy glare to him; they began in conversation, as I saw John slip away, and a few seconds later Finn follow, his hands in a fist. Octavia's eyes and mine connected, and we knew trouble was about to go down, she whispered something to Bellamy, and the three of us rose to follow. But before I left, Joseph grabbed my hand, "Where are you going?" he asked in a concerned tone,

"Don't worry were just going to check on the wine cellar, Monty says were nearly out of champagne and only us have the password for our back-up supply," he nodded, and returned to my mother; whatever interesting thing she had to say, I didn't know, but I was glad he didn't look any further into my case. I picked up the bottom of my dress and followed the Blakes. I had to take my stilettos off outside the room, as I couldn't run that fast to catch up with them.

"Hey!" Bellamy shouted as they turned the corner. When I caught up with them, John had Finn pinned up against the wall, his face filled with rage.

"Get off him!" I screamed running towards them, but Bellamy put his arm out, to hold me back, and instead did it himself, punching John across the face, so hard he stumbled back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he now had him pinned up against the wall.

"It's none of your business," he spat in Bellamy's face; I could see him trying to keep his cool. He let go of him, as I saw him battling with himself whether to do anything. His eyes were filled with anger, and to anyone else this Bellamy would scare the shit out of them, but I knew him too well now. "This is my warning. I see you near him again; there will be hell to pay." He warned.

"Go sit back down," I said, going to stand next to Bellamy. Octavia hurried over to Finn, who had a bleeding nose.

"Getting mummy and daddy to fight for you now, Finn? What would Raven say to that?" Finn lurched forwards, but Octavia kept a tight grip. She whispered to him to calm him down. I stepped towards him, my body pressed against his, I really wanted to put my heels back on just to step on his toes, but I reflected Bellamy and didn't go further. "Go sit back down," I dictated. He huffed and Bellamy let go of him. He brushed himself off and stomped away, looking back before going round the corner. I looked to Bellamy in relief, this wasn't the first time we had to save Finn from a fight, but this time was different.

"Well done," he said, his arms crossed over his body. He wiped away a run of sweat, his arm muscles bulging out his shirt. I bit my lip.

"It wasn't me, you were the one who scared him," I replied.

"Believe me Princess; I wasn't the one who scared him." He looked into my eyes, and after a second, which felt like hours, I turned my attention to Finn, Octavia had wiped away his blood.

"Dad doesn't have to know about this, okay?" I said to the group, he wanted a clean weekend, and that was what he would have.

Later on, the boys went to play poker, and the girls stayed to smoke. My mother, Octavia and I were the only Griffin clan in the room. My father's three secret weapons. The rest of the table was invaded by Murphys, wives, mistresses and children alike. This family was three times the size of ours, but still was nothing to match us.

I chatted to Harry's wife, Beth, she was intimidatingly gorgeous. She was pregnant, around 8 months.

"How's the baby?" I asked.

"He's getting grouchy," she replied, "He's like his father, impatient!"

"So, you know it's a boy?"

"No, but that's what I keep saying to hope it's true. We need more men, look around the room, these girls are three to a man!"

"Harry !" I chuckled. But she was too concerned with the women she had just mentioned. One in particular, a brunette, who wore red stain to her lips. My father had told me to get whatever I could out of the Murphys, and even though I knew she was vulnerable, and I hated myself for it, I asked her about the woman.

"She doesn't happen to be the girl to your man, does she?" I asked, she looked into my eyes, hers filled with desperation.

"He just keeps himself occupied when I cannot occupy him," she replied. I could tell she resented her for it, but this was unfortunately the world we lived in. But she was obviously from the outside, where she didn't have to sit alongside her husband's lovers. She wasn't like me and Octavia, who had found the way to use these men to our advantage. I think she just simply loved Harry, but she was there for his image, and his children. Nothing more. She had been the one taken advantage.

I felt sorry for her, and offered her breakfast with me the next morning. She gladly accepted.

"Us girls have to stick together," I winked.

It was nearing morning, but Beth, Octavia and I still were up. We may have had one too many, but the band still roared from the stage, therefore we stayed to dance, where we could make fools of ourselves, and no one see. Or so I thought.

Harry Jr, Lincoln and Joseph came into the room, much to their surprise, to find us fooling about.

"Beth!" Harry said in shock, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm dancing Harry," she replied, considering she wasn't the one under influence, she'd be your first guess.

"Are you not exhausted? I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said, I admired his care for her. She put her arms around his shoulders, she kissed him. They genuinely loved each other.

"Well, soon we won't have time for dancing," she said, taking his hand and swaying to the music. However, he wasn't interested and escorted her to bed. Joe came up to me, and took my hand.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, a little taken a back.

"I'm dancing Clarke" he smirked. I laughed my hand on his muscular shoulders.

Eventually, it was just the two of us left. The band had gone, and god knows where Octavia had gone with Lincoln. I rested my head on his chest,

"You know I remember when you would run away from me when we were little," he said,

"My dad always told me be careful of those Murphy boys!" I replied, much to his displeasure,

"And do you? Think you need to be careful?"

"I'm always careful,"

"Well, how about you not be careful for one night?" he insinuated, I stopped to smile at him. He took my chin under his fingers, and drew my lips to his, just before they touched he said; "I have to leave tomorrow, I have an important deal to attend, it has been affecting me greatly lately, and finally it will all be under wraps. Meet me after?" he asked

"I'll have to see, I'm a busy woman you know" He smirked and finally took his lips to mine. It was a long, warm kiss, and I knew this was a good time to ask about this deal. I reluctantly broke the kiss, and had to steady my breath

"This deal- it's not anything too -" I was interrupted by a grunt at the door. Suddenly, the mood changed and a tension began to form in the air. I turned around to see a smug Bellamy Blake, looking very pleased with himself. I warned him with an evil glare, Joe's grip on me became slightly stronger, only slightly, but enough for me to notice.

"What do you want?" I snarled, trying to tell him with my eyes I was busy.

"Your mother needs you, Princess," I let out a large groan.

"I'll be there soon," I replied, he lingered for a few seconds, and then finally went.

"Princess?" Joe mocked. I rolled my eyes, "Do I have competition? Will I have to fight the dragon to save the princess in the tower?" he said.

I laughed, "No, of course not, he's just a friend. But I do need to go."

He took my arm, a firm grip that jolted me as I turned from him. "When our night is just starting?" he joked, but his grip tightened as I pulled away.

"I'll see you soon Joe Murphy," I said, and walked away from him, standing in the middle of the ballroom,

"Hopefully very soon, Clarke Griffin," he growled.

Bellamy waited for me in the foyer, his face slapped with his usual annoying smirk.

"Well, hello, Mrs Murphy," I hit him on the arm.

"Believe me, I will never be a Mrs Murphy, not after seeing how many there are already of them,"

"Did you find anything out?"

"I was close to finding something at least, before you rudely interrupted," He raised an eyebrow. "He's going away tomorrow,"

"And are you heartbroken?"

"Are you kidding? No one can break me,"

"Is that a challenge?" he replied, his smirk nearly reaching his ears. I ignored his comment and huffed and puffed as we climbed the great staircase. As much as I hated to admit it, I was enjoying Joe's company a little too much, and perhaps Bellamy's interruption was a blessing in disguise. Surprisingly, in a family of so many, in a hotel so big, loneliness comes easy. Evident by my stupid endeavours with Bellamy the past few weeks. Someone new and exciting to touch and talk to, triggered temptation.

I got to my mother's suite, as her and my father slept separately, which made their night time activities even more obvious when I would come in to her room and find him there. Which is what I did then.

My father lay on her bed, shirt, boxers and socks on reading a newspaper. He peered over it to look at me,

"Good evening sweetie," he croaked.

"Where's mum?" not wanting to look at him for more than a few seconds at a time. "She wanted to see me."

"She wanted you away from that Murphy boy."

"What?" I looked at him after this shocking statement. Of course, my mother and father were protective, and were always the stereotypical parents when I brought boys home, which was not often considering I never wanted my flings to know who I was. But with men in business I was encouraged to do my business, and do what I had to do for the sake of the family. "Why?" I questioned again.

"Because he's trouble," he flicked to the next page of the newspaper.

"What do you mean he's trouble? Every man that walks into this building is not exactly well behaved!" I exclaimed

"Well, your Murphy boy has done some things that I simply cannot even think about. However, I have to look past these things in order to create good rapport with his father," my father replied

My mother walked into the room wearing her silk dressing gown and had her hair tied up with a towel as it was wet. She was putting earrings in her ear, as she registered my presence

"Ah, Clarke, has your father told you? You need to stop talking to Joe so much instantly."

"Yes, but I don't understand why?" I wanted answers

"Joseph Murphy once upon a time was known for something very dangerous, however he seems to have moved on from his past and so should we." My mother replied, putting her opposite earring in.

"But what?"

My mother and father exchanged a glance; my mother opened her mouth, but shut it quickly.

"Mr Murphy killed Ebony Reyes." My father simply stated, unaffected by the seriousness of what he had just said. My mother gasped and went to the wall to steady herself. My eyes bulged as I was hit by the warning of Joe Murphy from my parents. Ebony Reyes, the eldest Reyes child, was a few years older than Raven and I, she was stunning and held the crown of the city for the most prestigious daughter of the town, the one Raven and I now both fight for. She was stunning, and had a personality to match. She had tragically died 5 years ago in what was supposedly an accidental fall, down from a staircase similar to our own. It's the only thing that I can never compete with Raven with, the most grief one holds in their life. I remember Ebony and Joe's relationship from when were young and used to play with the Murphy boys. It was subtle, but it was there.

"What?" I finally sliced the tension and silence, still stunned myself.

"The night that Ebony died, if you remember we were all together, us, the Murphys and the Reyes." My father began to explain, taking off his glasses, and putting his newspaper down on the bed next to him.

I nodded, it was the last time we all were properly together, hotels with friendly competition, hotels that still held onto a little innocence.

"Well, Ebony was warming to our new advisor, Bellamy-"My mother's eyes glared at me, my father could feel this glare I knew, but luckily brushed it off. "We appointed Bellamy as we knew that he had a past and that we would report him if he ever betrayed us, his contract states his true loyalty and honesty, which was truly proven this night, hence why we know the information I'm about to tell you."

"I don't think she needs to know this," my mother declared suddenly, "He killed Ebony, that's the facts; now stay away from the boy."

"No, mother, you've told me this much."

"Ebony took a liking to Bellamy, and it's no secret Mr Blake is a ladies' man. He obviously got talking with her after dinner, and she told him how she was going to break it off with Joseph that night. According to her, their affair had gone on too long. However, the next morning, we got the call that Ebony Reyes had had one too many drinks the night before and had fallen to her death at exactly 4am in the morning."

"But you don't think that she fell by herself."

"No I do not." My father replied.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of course, murderers walked the very corridors of the Arkadia, Clarke knew that Bellamy and her father had carried out people's deaths more times than she thought she knew about. Octavia had once even had to shoot someone to save her own skin. But these people deserved to die through the eyes of her father's business; Ebony Reyes had her fair share of sins but was not deserving of what happened to her, nor her family.

And now, I had laughed at his jokes, told him my stories, let him touch me.

"The Murphy boy will be gone tomorrow on a business deal for his father, so he will be out of our hair. And he will be gone. For now," My mother added to the conversation, and that was that.

Bellamy was waiting outside the room, to go in and talk to my father. He leant against the wall playing with something on his wrist. I walked past him, not in the mood for his antics.

"I hope you're being careful princess," he shouted after me.

I walked back towards him in frustration, still shocked by the news but also annoyed at his smugness all night.

"I am always careful Bellamy Blake, and to think otherwise is stupid." I stated

"Well, Clarke Griffin, I just saved you from being pushed down the stairs tonight so a little gratitude would be nice." He stepped closer, away from the wall and towards me.

"I don't need saving," I put my arms across my chest as a barrier from his sculpted chest.

"So you'd have rather not known the truth about your companion tonight?" he asked. I paused; he was suddenly very close to my face. "Didn't think so." He broke the silence, I could feel his heart beat growing stronger in his chest from my crossed arms, and mine seemed to take to the same rhythm.

"Why do you feel the need to be so conceited?" I asked "Do you see each day as a new opportunity to be one up on your sister, Finn or me?"

"I don't know what you mean," he replied, his smirk creeping back onto his face

"Can you not see how serious the situation is Bellamy? That man could well have killed a girl, a girl who is practically the same as me! And you want to act like this is a game?"

"I know more than anyone this is not a game Clarke!" his raised his voice. "Do you know how hard it is to be constantly worrying about how Octavia and you are doing? To know that I let you into these situations?"

"What?" I answered, my only response to anything it seemed now.

"You know what Clarke, I'm sorry. Let's leave it there." He turned to leave, but I caught his hand.

"What do you mean you worry?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're safe, or at least what we call safe, and because of whoever or whatever saved you." I held onto his arm for a second longer, a few minutes in our minds. I let go.

"Goodnight Bellamy."

"Or Good morning even, Princess." He smirked. For a second I thought I saw a different side to Bellamy, a side that meant he cared more than my father's advisor. But he was back to his usual self.


	2. Stone Cold Crazy

**Bellamy**

Somehow, I woke up when it was still dark. The winter nights were beginning to start outstaying their welcome more and more each morning. But I don't mind the winter, I don't mind the cold, in fact I welcome it. The cold wasn't something everyone could battle, it was something that made me stronger than the others.

I went down to breakfast, considering it was around eight in the morning, the Arkadia was unusually quiet for my liking. I was down even before Jake and Jaha who liked to start on their coffee, or if the previous day was bad, whisky as soon as possible. But there were a few Murphy clan hanging about and their girls I recognised from last night and the rest business men and women running late for their days already. I sat by the window, the breakfast lounge was on the 22nd floor and loomed over the city below. I could just see Monty opening a car door below to take the new residents' bags. An old man pushed himself out of the car, steadying himself with the roof. It was Clarke's grandad, I recognised him instantly from 22 floors up. Jake must be at the door ready to greet him. "

"Mr Blake what can I get you this morning?" the waiter approached

"You choose this morning Mark, I don't care," I grunted. He nodded and walked away. I was too distracted to have an opinion on breakfast this morning. Why was Clarke's grandad here? To talk some sense into Clarke? She had gotten too close to Joe Murphy last night, and she thinks she was just doing her job. But she's too good at her job, that she can fool herself as easily as she fools others.

A brunette in a red tight fitting dress walked into the room, her hair was wrapped neatly on her head. She went over to Mark to ask for a table, before spotting the empty chairs surrounding me. I realised I was staring and turned on my charm and pretended to be looking out the window again. She came over and placed her pampered hands on the opposite chair- "Excuse me, but I have no company this morning and a guy like you looks like very pleasant company," she smirked, direct and to the point, I liked it.

"Then please sit down," I gestured, I reached my hand out, "Bellamy Blake," I said shaking her hand as she sat down.

"I know who you are," she replied, "I'm Anya, the Murphy's PR". _Great, I knew what she was doing._

"So, you're here to wine and dine me I suppose? Get anything out of me that could ruin our reputation?"

She cocked her head, "You got me," _Ha, a sense of humour._ "What were you looking at?"

"Just the city below, got to check up on what's going on every now and then, "She chuckled, she bit her lips, which left a little red lipstick on her teeth, something a Griffin woman would never do.

"Do you know the city? Can you take me round?"

"Are you kidding? It's my playground. I grew up here."

"Did you grow up _here?_ Or in the city below?" she asked tentatively, I rolled my tongue in my mouth. My life has always been dangerous, but it was not always with the safety of those around me. I knew now that anyone who was a part of the Arkadia would take a bullet for me, as I would for them.

"If you must know, as I'm sure you probably already do Miss PR, my sister and I were born near Mount Weather, and were outcast by our community. My mother got into some trouble and couldn't support us and pay rent and do all the things a normal mother would do." The waiter then brought over some pastries and coffee, I poured some for both Anya and me.

"Go on," she placed her head on her hand, as if this story was one of great promise and adventure

"She tried, but it wasn't enough. We made our way around the city, until eventually my mum died." She gasped, placing her hand on top of mine on the table, _predictable._ "No, _its okay,_ " I consoled, "I was 18, I could start to work, but I got into some trouble and ended up in a gang. You probably know all the details."

She cocked her head again, trying to play dumb. Did she think I was from some other world? I knew exactly why she was here, and she wasn't just some Murphy girl running around head over heels. She was their PR. I took a sip of my coffee.

"They wanted me to shoot Jaha, the legendary sidekick of the Jake Griffin, owner of the Arkadia. My palace, what I looked up to from the streets below. So, please, don't mind me every now and then looking at the city below, because it reminds me of who I am and how lucky I am to be among the Arkadian Gods up here."

"You're a god?" the brunette smirked,

"In some respects," I replied, returning the same cheek on my face.

"But how can you be an _Arkadian God_ , if you nearly killed one?" she asked, drawing circles on my hand. I decided to give no attention to it or this girl's advances. The secret to all the powerful families in the city was its women, and I liked to think I was smart enough to remember this. But, God, sometimes it was hard.

"The Griffins are always one step ahead Miss Anya, they knew of my 'grand plan' and approached me knowing my skills and reputation. Jaha offered my sister and I a life. And I took it."

"And you just left your old life behind, your mother, like that?" I felt a rush of anger.

"I never left my mother behind." I paused, "I originally declined the offer, I wasn't built for such a high and mighty lifestyle, I thought, I may be able to be powerful in the streets of this city, but who knew how I would cope above? But one day Octavia came home with a broken wrist, she had bruises all over her body, she was bleeding. I realised then how foolish I was for declining. Octavia had lost her mother, she was still so young and was already in a life of continuous pain, this could take her out of it. And, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I left some of my best friends behind, but at the end of the day, they were trouble and I had to do what was right for Octavia."

"That's so sweet," she whispered, pretending to be affected by my sob story, she took my hand in hers fully now, and just stared at me. Clarke then walked into the room, I immediately withdrew my hand, and wiped it on my trousers. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Anya asked.

"Urm, nothing, just remembering my mom that's all." I forced a smile. I ran my hands through my hair and looked back out the window. I looked in my reflection to see Clarke in a white blouse and a dark-reddish spotted skirt. She never came down for breakfast and was never up this early. What was going on? She sat down in the corner and pulled out her diary. Did she just need to draw or write something? Was she still a little tipsy?

"BELLAMY!" Anya raised her voice, I came back to the table "So are you still up to take me around this side of town?"

"Sure, sure, I think were all to the dropship later, you should come."

"I'd love to," she smiled, and if her work was done, she began to gather up her purse, "I'm really sorry but I better be heading to see Mr. Murphy's morning briefing, you know how it is. Must be punctual," she chuckled, as did I getting up to give her cheek a kiss goodbye. She was beautiful, I'd give her that, I thought as my eyes followed her out, but she was no match for the Griffin girl sitting in the corner.

I walked over to her, and she quickly hid her diary into her purse with her pen as she saw me approaching.

"Go away," she declared, "I have no time for you this morning,"

"Princess, why are you here, and how are you so awake? This is not like you!"

"Non- of your business, and sometimes I like to have breakfast here, it cuts off how many flights of stairs I have to get down before the day starts. "

"No, you don't, and you could easily use the elevators."

"That wouldn't be very classy would it?" she sneered, "Now go away." I sat down opposite her and looked out of the window she was sitting beside. It was a whole other part of town, you could just see the Hotel Polis, spying on our every move, as we did them.

She rolled her eyes and clasped her hands together. "Why are you so annoying? Is that why your little friend left?"

"Huh, my little friend?"

"Yes, I could be taller than her without my stilettos on," she stated, looking out the window avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, Anya?" She rolled her eyes again

"It has a name?"

"Why are you so jealous?" I exclaimed, not that I wasn't enjoying watching her envy unravel.

"I'm not, but you should be warned she's just using you and trying to get information out of you," She took hold of her coffee cup, still not looking at me directly in the eyes. Octavia suddenly came out of nowhere to join us. She got Mark to add a table on the end for her to sit on.

"What are we talking about?" she said excitedly as she flicked her hair out of her face.

"Why are you here as well? What's going on that I don't know about?" I replied, confused as to why the two were up before 1 o'clock for once and why they were so perky.

"We are having breakfast with Beth," Clarke put down her coffee cup to finally look me in the eye.

"What! You know these girls are not your friends correct?"

"Oh, sorry so you're allowed to liase with the Murphy girls, but we aren't?" Clarke's face started to go a little pinker.

"Who?!" Octavia said, as she gestured to Mark to get her some coffee.

"The girl with the red lip stain, who is sleeping with Beth's husband," Clarke still didn't take her eyes off me in fury.

"What!" Octavia slapped me on the arm, "Stop it now,"

"You stop your loyalties to this _Beth_ then,"

"No, Beth's pregnant and needs some allies, as all the gross Murphy girls are horrible."

"All I'm saying is you need to be as careful as I with all these Murphys around," I whispered, aware that we had been speaking very loudly about the Murphy clan, considering a few were seated around us. Clarke huffed under her breath and looked back out the window. "Besides, I can't, I've invited her to the dropship later," Clarke head turned sharply to once again show her fury.

"What!" the girls shouted at the same time.

"Shh!" I whispered.

"What!" they sarcastically replied in synchrony.

I went to my office to get some paperwork ready for the Murphys. They were here for good publicity, hence tomorrows big event in which we will announce our deal to open another casino in their hotel. However, who knew the dangers of having such a highly valued casino in a prosperous hotel. Their side of town was also infamous for drug dealing and of course if the Murphys had their way their casino would be in the centre of it.

Wells came to greet me at the door for our morning briefing. We walked down the stairs to one of the meeting rooms, not where we had usual family meetings. This room was set alight by the huge windows on either side, the oval shaped table was enough to fit dozens, however only Jake, Abby, Jaha, Wells, Finn and usually the girls however they were nowhere to be seen. I saw Jake Senior, and instantly went over to give him a handshake. His hands were frail, but he still held a strong handshake. "Blake, nice to see you again," he mumbled. He had a Santa like beard, although trimmed to perfection and wore a pinstriped suit, with the family emblem pinned to his collar. I recognised that Jake had also pinned his on his suit today.

"Sir, it's good to see you well, how's things?"

"Good, good, a little weaker than I once was but that only comes with a lifetime of Griffin women," he winked. I chuckled and sat down opposite Abby who was reading a magazine in one hand, glasses on the end of her nose. She had a cigarette in hand as per usual and offered me one when she saw me.

"Thanks,"

"Did anyone find anything out last night?" Jake first questioned, "I want to know about any connections that family have with any drug lords of this town as soon as possible,"

"Nothing except that Harry Jr and Beth are having that baby soon," said Wells, excited to bring this to the table, "Surely, they will focus on the birth of their dynasty before the casino,"

"That's true, the casino isn't set to get its license until after the birth, therefore are they using time wisely?" Jake further questioned.

"All you stupid boys," Abby put down her magazine, "We all know that the birth of a child isn't going to put halt to any plans the Murphys have of power,"

"You may all be sensitive Sally's who I'm sure are as excited for grandchildren as I," she said sarcastically "but you must look at the bigger picture. This baby may just be a distraction from what's going on behind the scenes. Imagine, Murphy press release of the birth of their grandchild, whilst the press is concerned with that, they will forget to watch their little elves running around town shouting about their new drug palace that we will be put in prison for if found out!" She took a long blow of her cigarette.

"Abigail's right Jake," his father warned, "and to think we'd do the same."

"Where has Joseph Murphy gone?" I changed the topic.

"Supposedly, he has gone to find a new advisor or something like that. _Interviewing,_ " Jaha answered

"Can he not just wait until the end of the weekend?"

"You would think," Jake mumbled. "Where are the girls?"

"They're with Beth Murphy," Abby replied

"What? Why?" came from different voices in the room.

"Well the girls came friendly with her last night, so I've told them to keep an eye on her."

"Abigail, I hope you know what you are doing," her father in law warned again. His wisdom, or perhaps simple inspiration of his tone and speech, flowed like pen and ink. There were reasons this family was so prosperous. One of them was Jake Griffin Senior.

"I do, a girl's companionship is something stronger than anything you know. That Beth girl needs a friend. And she is also an easy way into the Murphy family. "

"Do you really think dear that Harry would tell that wife anything? Women are gossipers." Jake countered.

"You tell me everything,"

"You have no one to gossip to," Jake replied with a smile, which Abby returned sarcastically.

"What about the girls? Where had this sudden mistrust in women come from?"

"I trust women, so long as they're Griffin."

I met Anya in the foyer later on, she had changed from her red dress and was wearing her evening clothes. She wore a black dress with a lacy back. She pushed her silky hair out of her eyes when she saw me coming down the stairs.

"Isn't it a workout coming down from the top floors on the stairs?" she joked as I gestured my arm, for her to wrap hers around mine.

"You get used to it," I replied, she really did look stunning.

Wells and Finn also waited in the foyer alongside the three remaining Murphy boys. I felt the tension radiate off of me between Finn and John, I was sure to keep an eye on the two tonight, especially if Raven happened to turn up, as she so often did at the most inconvenient of times. I also felt a burning stare from Harry as he acknowledged Anya's tight grasp around my arm, perhaps she wasn't using me solely for information but attention of Harry. But there was little she could do when Harry muttered, "Wow," under his breath as we all followed his eyeline to the three beauties walking down the stairs.

Octavia glided down the stairs in a long fitted silver skirt, her hair plaited neatly cascading down one of her shoulders. Harry however was looking at who I assumed Beth, who wore some sort of off the shoulder blue dress with frills. She was glowing and was in her stride as she came to meet Harry who was still stunned at how beautiful she looked, as if he had never seen her before in his life. But my gaze was still attached to the blonde who had dropped her purse on the stair and was scrambling to pick up all the things fallen out. She wore a white strappy dress that barely covered her legs. She looked stunning, not that I was surprised she always looked that way. But tonight, more than ever. She was the last to reach our group and with a huge smile she said, "Are we ready?" She noticed Anya on my arm and her smile, although to anyone else looking unquivering, slightly dropped and she turned away and instead took Octavia's arm and got Monty to open the doors and call the car to take us.

Myself, Anya, Wells, Lincoln and John all arrived first and headed to the VIP area.

"So, when you told me you were going to take me round town, I didn't realise you had the best access to all the places in town!" Anya said excitedly,

"Surely you know of the perks of being a powerful family and town,"

"Not like this!" she exclaimed, her excited tone only becoming more intense. I thought it strange that something like this was so peculiar to her in the world that she lived in. The dropship was just turning into the nightclub as we had got there and soon the music was loud enough to start shouting at each other. Clarke, Octavia, Finn, Harry and Beth arrived twenty minutes after,

"What took you so long?" I asked Octavia when she finally got to the club,

"Harry was trying to convince Beth not to come as an eight month pregnant lady!" Octavia shouted, as she placed her bags down and physically pushed my on the couch where we were sitting to sit down herself.

"Well, why is she here?"

"She's going to go home early but I suppose to keep an eye on your friend big lips, but I see you've got that covered," She replied. Clarke then sauntered over hand on Finn's arm, _God I forgot how good she looked_.

"First round on me?" she stated, ignoring that we had already got drinks

"Clarke, we've already got some- "Wells tried to inform but Clarke simply took his drink out of his hand and downed it in one. She walked over to the bar in her lace up heels and so I pushed Octavia up- "I'll go help."

Clarke was trying to get across to the barman for shots to our table, but her words were already slurred, she also already wreaked of alcohol.

"Have you already started drinking?" I asked, she leant on the bar and stared into my eyes for a few seconds.

"Well I had to keep hydrated in the longest argument ever back home between Beth and Harry. So, yeah Octavia and I may have had a bit to drink."

"How's An-yah?" she asked sarcastically, messing with her necklace. I looked behind me to our area to see Anya looking over at us talking. I smiled and she waved, when I turned back around Clarke was mockingly waving. I grabbed her wrist,

"Play nice Princess," she struggled to be free, but I felt a firm grip. Wells then came over and Clarke hugged him longingly.

"Ah! My two favourite humans! Wells and Bells!" she made herself laugh hysterically. Wells and I gave each other the same glance. The waiter then placed some shots on a tray on the bar to which Clarke picked up and gave to each of us, she picked up my elbow to raise it- "To a good night, to a good winter and to good friends and to good…" she went on. She didn't even clink our glasses and took a shot.

"Oh, What the hell," Wells clinked my glass also and shotted his glass.

"What the hell." I whispered to myself bringing the glass to my lips.

After many drinking games, all our party was on the dance floor. I saw Lincoln at one point touch Octavia's knee, which I hoped was due to her advances not his. Of course, it would be, I trusted my sister to be safe with her endeavours, but sometimes I couldn't help but be protective over her. At the end of the day, she was my little sister.

Anya and I had danced a little together, but she seemed more concerned with Harry watching over Beth most the night to give notice to me. The real life of the party however remained Clarke throughout the night much to the pleasure of all the men in the club. I went to sit down for a minute and have another drink when she came to sit next to me in the small booth.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she giggled. She was practically sitting on top of me, as her drunk self forgot the concept of personal space, not that my drunk self really minded.

"You know what I really am," she laughed some more,

"Is Anya enjoying it?"

"Why do you keep bringing her up? Are you enjoying our nights together so much Miss Griffin that you can't stand to see me with someone else?" I smirked, she played with her rings.

"Don't lie, you were more jealous about Joe yesterday!"

"Aha! So, you are jealous!" I felt a rush of excitement for some reason

"No, I'm not! I'm jealous in the sense of your relationship with the Murphys,"

"No, you're not you're jealous! Its alright to admit, you want me all to yourself!"

"Bell-am-ee," she held my head together with her soft hands either side, it was hard not to be distracted that she was so close to me, in such as stunning dress.

"What?" I chuckled. She just held me head and smiled.

"Come on let's go dance," she took my hand and we got up to dance. She placed her hands around my shoulders, "You're not bad looking you know Blake, not that I'm complimenting you. I hate you."

"Thank you?" I guessed that was the best I was probably ever going to get "Well as much as I hate to say it Princess, you are not bad looking either, in fact you are the best not bad looking girl here tonight!"

"Wow!" she took my arm and used it to spin herself but span herself in so close to my body she nearly fell. "I'm not jealous Bellamy I just don't like her touching you,"

"Oh, I can't wait to repeat this to you in the morning Princess,"

"But the thing is I cannot date because as I previously mentioned, I hate you,"

"Yes, thank you,"

"And if my father ever found out, you would be pushed off the top of the Arkadia without being able to say goodbye to Octavia,"

"Lovely,"

"But I think we should carry on what were doing, but not be able to look at other girls or let them touch you,"

"So, you're end of the deal is exactly the same, we keep doing what ever it is that we are doing, and you get to dance with charming Murphy murderers, but I am not allowed to even look at other Hotel's PRs?"

"Exactly," she continued to dance in a laughing fit. So, I took it upon myself to properly hold her as we danced. She looked into my eyes in submission,

"Well Princess, I think we should carry on what were doing, not look at other girls, only go near the boys your father has instructed you to and let me take this white dress off tonight." I winked, and she playfully hit my arm.

But the moment was instantly ruined when someone screamed, and a circle formed at the other side of the room. I ran over to find John Murphy laying on the floor, blood running from his nose and shattered glass all over the place from his drink. I darted my eyes to Finn who was on the other side of the room and defensively put his hands up. Had someone tried to kill John Murphy? I suddenly felt a chill and this wasn't the sort of cold that I had previously welcomed.


	3. I want to dance with somebody

" _A happy family is but an earlier heaven."_ _– John Bowring_

 **Clarke**

You know in movies where there everything is in slow motion? Like it helps you realise everything that is going on in the room, helps you to see everyone's expression, helps you to feel the tension of what might happen next? When I saw John Murphy on the floor, the room was the complete opposite of this. It all suddenly felt so busy, so claustrophobic. I felt Bellamy's grip on the waist, as he too tried to make sense of what was going on, but his hand was shaking slightly.

Finn was on the other side of the club and yet Lincoln was able to grab his collar in a matter of seconds. He was shouting in his face, screaming even. As I could see his grip become tighter. Finn was struggling to get him off, but he was no use. Finn was obviously protesting Lincoln, had he done something to John? And why was Lincoln of all people so sure that Finn had done something. Finn was a weakling in comparison to the unit that was Lincoln, he had no chance. Octavia ran over, as did many other to attempt to break it up. But they weren't there in time, Finn took the first punch. However, he did surprise me there and then as he did fight back. I had never seen him in the way I did then, but his face filled with rage and although small, his presence in the room was suddenly felt as he attempted to swing back at Lincoln. Of course, it was no use. Bellamy ran over to get Octavia out of the way, I ran to John trying to keep in the vomit I could feel attempting to make its way up. I couldn't see what ever was going on. Finn was in trouble.

Why hadn't the music stopped?

John's nosebleed was gushing as I knelt beside him. The glass that had broken still held a little liquid as I went to smell it. Was he spiked? What was going on? John was struggling to breathe as I attempted to help him over to a booth with another girl who was helping me. All the rest of the crowd was around Finn. All I could hear was his grunting and screaming. Whatever was happening why hadn't they broke it up yet? I was worried Bellamy had got involved. Or worse Octavia. _Just get me away from here now._

A bouncer or security told me that an ambulance was on its way. Why was he not getting in the way of the fight, that seemed to be growing louder every second? John sat up in the booth with his chin to his chest, I tried to keep it up with my fingers, opening his mouth. His eyes were still open, however. He looked to me, a look of fear in his eyes, just as there was in Finn. They were so alike these boys, and yet hated each other's guts.

I didn't want to look but the devil on my shoulder made me look to the crowd. Through the gap I could see Octavia still shouting something. Bellamy then passed her in the frame, I saw his face get pushed out the frame again as someone's knuckles connected to his face. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Just keep breathing. Clarke! Clarke Griffin!_

"Clarke Griffin?" Asked the other girl. She was alike Raven in many respects, she was in fact the spitting image of what I could remember of Ebony. He dark hair and dark eyes were looking at me like they were looking into my soul. But they also looked full of secret. She was stunning too; I hadn't even realised what she looked like.

"Yeah, how do you know?" slightly intimidated.

"Everyone knows who you are." She stated back, trying to hold Finn back with me. I furrowed my brow. I was about to ask her who she was, but there was a breakup of the crowd that circulated in the middle of the club, someone had finally broken up whatever war was beginning. There were still screams however, as I heard Octavia shout "You asshole! What were you thinking!" Who knew if this was aimed at Bellamy or her weekend lover, Lincoln? I didn't want to know. I didn't want to look.

John's eyes still rolled my way, I only looked at him in disapproval. "If you can even hear me John Murphy, would you like to know that this could have all been stopped if you were smart enough to not fall for Raven Reyes?" He breathed deeper, as he still glared up to me. "She is a literal Raven John; she is evil in disguise and what she says is all a myth." It felt like I was young again, that I was talking to 5 year old John. I was only saying what I was saying as I could tell he was drunk or high out of his mind, but whatever I was saying, I hoped appeared to him in a dream like fashion. That I was his fairy godmother.

I wanted to cry so bad. I could feel my tears on the tips of my eyelids. I then realised that girl had left me, and here I was stuck with John Murphy whilst my sort of brother, and sort of boyfriend were in the middle of a fight. I wouldn't be scared if I didn't know that the Murphys were not afraid to kill. I would be a little less frightened if I didn't know that the Griffins were prepared to also. Everyone was cleared out the club until I saw Finn lying on the ground in the same way that we had just seen John. His nose was bleeding but it was until his head fell to the side that I saw the whole side of his face bleeding and bruised, his right beginning to gauge. I had to put my hand to my mouth to stop my scream, but then John's head fell back to his chin in a great thump.

The music still somehow blasted despite now all that was left in the dark room was Finn, 3 doctors, John and me. The beat of Rumour has it by Adele managed to fill in my missing heart beats, as the world seemed to somehow zoom past me.

And so, there I was, holding up the enemies head, as I looked upon Finn. I couldn't stop my tears now, as I whimpered like a dog. The medics raced to his side; he too was struggling to breathe. No one saw me in the corner holding up John's head as the lights were still on dim.

"Help," I said under my breath. The shock was too much. I tried again. "Help." I said louder. No one heard. Finn began to cough up blood all over my white dress. Finally, someone realised that we were sitting there and one of the paramedics came over, taking him off my hands.

"Clarke Griffin?" she said.

"Yes," I croaked, as my throat failed me again, "How does everyone know my name and my business today?"

"It's only they're looking for you outside ma'am," I nodded and turned to run out the door and get home. To forget about whatever nightmare, I was in.

As soon as I got out to the street, I was sick. There were huge crowds around ambulances and police vans. I took one look and was sick again. I put my body against the wall as the world began to slow down again, and spin at a normal pace. An officer came up to talk to me, but I could hear or listen to what he was saying. Finally, I saw Bellamy squabbling with another few officers until finally our eyes locked. I ran over to him and squeezed him so hard, that to my foolishness I didn't even realise he was bandaged around his chest. He still hugged me back as I saw Octavia come over also as we three clung onto each other like we were never going to see each other again.

"What happened?" I sobbed into his chest.

"Lincoln accused Finn of having it in for John, something about his behaviour over the last month..."

"The last month?" I was confused, they had only been in town for few days

" _Octavia"_ he said in anger _"_ tried to stop Lincoln, she got in the way"

"I only meant to calm him; it was no place for a fight."

"And what was it that made you think that you, of all people could calm him?" She didn't answer. There was so many thing unanswered in the past few days, Octavia was talking about Lincoln as if she knew him, more than a few days of knowing him. "he threw you to the ground! You got in his way. Nothing would stop him from letting Finn know his anger."

"But you're alright?" I said, putting my hand to his bruised face, his cold cheek wincing at my touch.

"He stupidly put himself in front of Finn when Lincoln got to his worst," Octavia slapped his arm

"He had just pushed you _to the ground_ , what did you expect. Besides I gave Lincoln something to remember next time he think about hurting a Griffin." He smirked at me.

"Yes Bellamy, you knocked his teeth out," He didn't care, he still kept his smile smacked upon on his face. I chuckled. I hugged him again.

"At least you're alright." Octavia gave me an eyebrow raise. "Where's Wells?"

"He's gone back already; he was the one to call the ambulance."

"And what about Finn?" I pulled away suddenly beginning to shake again, remembering the scene. Remembering Finn's eye. Octavia and Bellamy locked glances.

The police talked to us about what we had seen and done and let us go. They weren't about to begin proper questioning of the Griffin or the Murphy families. That was more trouble for them then it was for us. Bellamy gave me his jacket as I realised that I was standing there in just my white dress, more like red now, and stilettos, whilst we waited for our car. Finn and John were shipped off in separate ambulances. My mother called in disarray, saying that she would meet Finn at the hospital.

Beth and Harry came over whilst we waited. Beth hip bumped me. "Quite a night," she chuckled

"I can't believe you've not gone into labour in shock." I replied

"We should have never come in the first place." Harry stated with anger. I didn't know where he stood. His brother had just nearly killed mine and yet here was his wife talking to me like a friend.

"I hope Finn's alright," Beth smiled

"Got what he deserved." I heard Harry mutter under his breath. I could feel Bellamy's body tense behind me. I pushed back in warning to him.

I fake smiled at Harry, "Yes, I'm afraid I don't think that Finn and John will ever be the best of friends,"

She laughed, "Well at least this will be a good story to tell at breakfast tomorrow,"

"I don't think dear, we will return to the Arkadia tonight, I'm sorry Clarke but I think its best if the Murphy family arrange another time to stay at your lovely hotel." Harry was not about to come back and stay under my hospitality I could tell you that now. "We'll get our valets to bring our stuff tomorrow morning."

"Well it was lovely to meet you Clarke and Octavia, I hope we can meet up again soon," She brought both me and Octavia into a hug, she obviously had found refuge in us. I squeezed her back.

"Bye Girls," she whispered. Harry took her by the hand and didn't even look me in the eye as he dragged Beth away from us.

"Get me a drink," I said

"I don't think any more drinking for you tonight." Bellamy chuckled

Time, although felt like it had rushed past me, had hardly gone by the time we got back to the Arkadia. It was merely 3 o'clock, and to my surprise my father wasn't waiting in the foyer to shout at us when we got back. Fox took Bellamy's coat off my back, "Shall I put this straight in the washroom Miss?" keeping the blood stained leather jacket at arm's length.

"I think that best," I smiled, "Where is my father?"

"He's waiting for you all in the casino,"

"Ah, so we don't get off that easy," I replied.

I was about to walk off when Fox stopped me, "Here miss put this on, to cover the stains."

I realised that there was still blood all over my dress, she gave me a silk type floor length coat. I couldn't believe how much was on me. Whatever had happened to John, someone wanted to really hurt him.

Bellamy and Octavia led the way as I slowly walked behind them, trying to take in the events of the club. Fights happened all the time in the hotel and I was used to the idea of violence. But somehow, tonight had really scared me. I somehow felt closer and more protective of my family over the past week. Somehow, although I already knew this, I saw that I had so much to lose. I always knew the heavy risk of my life, but as I saw my father sitting at a table with Wells, I saw all that was before me. I wasn't prepared, I didn't do what was right. My first instinct was to go help John, despite him being the 'enemy'. I hadn't done what I could for my family. My everything.

"Clarke, come sit down darling." My father ordered as I still sauntered behind the Blakes. I sat down next to Octavia, who's hair was all falling out of her up do. I took my left hand in my right. I had a ring on my index finger; it was half a sunrise. I turned it around my finger in a bid to steady my hands.

"What the fuck has happened?" he growled. I hated it when he didn't shout, it meant he was angrier if he wanted a sat down, civilised conversation.

"Sir- "Bellamy began

"No, actually I don't want to hear it." My father interrupted, "I already know all I need to know, which is that this weekend was supposed to be about making better relations with a family who could quite easily put us out of business, and yet somehow we have nearly killed each one of our youngest sons."

We sat there in silence. Here we were taking the blame for Finn for being to stubborn in his quarrels with John, over a girl that I despised. I hadn't even a care for Raven, and somehow, she is still such a big part of my life. It wasn't the Murphys I thought we had to worry about, it was the Reyes.

"Now, I understand it to be their own faults, however now the Murphys have left, what are we to do? You better think fast, as I am not about to be overtaken by as the biggest boss of this town by a man who can't even keep his ladies in check." He then took a look at me and Octavia. "Oh, wait neither can I."

"Father, if you don't mind me saying- "I stuttered

"Yes, I do. Now go to bed whilst I calm down and we can all go see Finn in hospital. I can't even look at you three, you had one job which is always your job, to keep our guests happy and know your stuff. We're supposed to be family and look out for each other, and yet one of you has not come home this evening. You should have kept an eye on him, you know Finn's ways. Now go away."

Wells left the table first followed by the ashamed siblings.

"Father, I'm sorry but I do have something to tell you." I said sheepishly. "I saw a woman tonight who had a scary resemblance to a Reyes, but I had never seen her."

"What do you mean? How old was she?"

"She was a few years older than me; she had the dark hair and eyes. And she knew my name."

"Did you not ask for hers?"

"She was gone by the time I looked back at her after being distracted."

"There are only two young girls that I can think of in the Reyes family, Raven and Ebony. The rest are men."

"Anyway, I thought you should know,"

"Yes, thank you my darling, I hope you were not one to let me down tonight." He took my hand as I got up for him to kiss it. But all I could think of was me holding John's head, looking at Finn rather than being there with him. I had let him down. I had let everyone down.

That morning felt strange to not be woken by my mother, instead it was the sunrise as I hadn't shut the curtain from the night before. I headed straight for my pillow as soon as I found my room.

I felt horrible, my headache worse than usual. Whatever I was drinking last night had finally got its revenge. Octavia came in dressed in adidas joggers and a leather jacket. She was somehow never defeated and looked like she had had a full nights sleep. She came to lie next to me on my bed.

"You alright?" she asked

"I've been better." I croaked in return.

"I never asked you what happened for you last night."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, shut up, that's not going to work on me."

"I went to help John Octavia. I saw his struggle and I went to help him. "

"Why don't you want to talk about that?"

"Because I should have been helping Finn."

"Clarke, please Finn had plenty of help already. He was fine, John was hurt first, you did what any right minded person should do, help a bleeding person."

"I know, but there was a point where Finn was lying there, I saw his eye Octavia, it was all messed up, _he was all messed up_. Why was I helping the person who he hates so much?"

"Because you're a good person Clarke. Plus, it's not like John isn't a friend. Sure, your dad and Bellamy and all the guys like to hate the Murphys but some of them are good people, they were our playmates once. "

"Is this your excuse for Lincoln?

"What?"

" _Oh, shut up, that not going to work on me,"_ I mimicked

"Well, if you must know, I saw him at a club a few months ago, we spent a few weeks together, nothing came of it. He didn't even know who I was until he turned up on Friday to find me here,"

"But nothing came of it?"

"He didn't call me back."

"Dickhead," She laughed as we sat on the bed for a few minutes in silence, I was still half asleep until she finally said.

"What's going on between you and Bell?"

"wh-wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Are we doing this again?"

"It's nothing," I defended

"Clarke, I just told you all about my little secret."

"But truly, there is nothing," She looked at me with disappointment.

"Are you really being like that?" She pointed over to my bedside table, "What's that then?"

She pointed over to the two empty champagne glasses on the draws and noticed the watch that I was meant to give back to Bellamy before my mother saw, never mind his sister.

"It's really is nothing when I say it is. Really, we had a _few_ _nights_ together but what do you expect, I mean your brother-" Octavia began to make choking noises as she mimicked being sick.

"Well, I overheard a conversation last night about not seeing other people," she looked like a detective who had just solved a murder. Her smug smile was the same as Bellamy's as it was slapped on her face from ear to ear. I bit my lip. I had forgotten about that. "Was that anything to do with your jealous glances over at him and Anya?"

"What? What glances, and you really shouldn't be listening in to other peoples conversations."

"I don't even have to listen to your conversations to know you two are together-"

"We're not togeth-"

"You merely need to look at the way you look at each other, the way you danced together last night, the way he looks out for you when he can't see you." I blushed.

The thing was, is that I already had so much to lose. Could I really even take on another, when I couldn't even look after what I had?


End file.
